goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Cathy Puts Superglue on Her Dad's Hat and Gets Grounded
Cathy Puts Superglue on Her Dad's Hat and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 30th 2019 Cast Cathy-Kimberly Diesel McCarthy-Diesel Kate McCarthy-Kate Transcript Cathy: Man! I'm bored! I wish there's something I can do. What should I do? I know! I will put superglue on my dad's hat! This is going to be funny! Hahahahahahahaha! But first, I will sneak into the garage and borrow some superglue. (Then Cathy left the lounge, and then she entered the garage. So Ivy opened the cupboard) Cathy: This is where my dad keeps his superglue in! (Then Cathy picked up some superglue, and then she left the garage. Then Cathy sneaked into her parents' room) Cathy: Now I'm going to put some superglue on my dad's hat! (Cathy put some superglue on her dad's hat) Cathy: Hahahahahaha! My dad is going to get what he deserves! (Then Cathy walked out of her parents' room, and then Cathy's dad walked in) Diesel: Now it's time I put my hat on. (Then Cathy's dad put on his hat) Diesel: And now, I'm ready to go to work! (Then Cathy's walked off to work) (Back in the garage, Cathy put the superglue back in the garage, and she put it back in the cupboard) Cathy: Now I'm going to watch Barney and Friends! (Then Cathy went back to the lounge to watch her favorite show) (Then Cathy entered the lounge, and she sat on a couch) Cathy: Time to watch Barney and Friends! (Then Cathy turned on the TV and she picked PBS Kids. Ivy began to watch Barney and Friends) Cathy: Oh boy, it bring back some lovable memories. Text: Six hours later, Cathy's dad came back Diesel: Oh great! Time to take off my hat. (Then Diesel nearly took his hat off, and he noticed something) Diesel: Hey! Why is my hat glued to my head? Kate, come over here, please! Kate: What is it, Diesel? Diesel: I can't get my hat off! Kate: What's wrong, dear? Diesel: My hat's glued to my head! Get it off me! Kate: Hold on! I'll pull your hat off your head! (Then Cathy's mum began to pull the hat off her husband's head) Diesel: Ooooooooooooow! Ow! Ow! Ow! You're pulling the skin! Kate: You're such a baby! Stop it! Stop all this whining right now! Diesel: The fibres are fused to the head! Kate: The fibres are fused? What is that supposed to mean? Diesel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! SNAP! (Kate McCarthy had managed to pull the hat off Ivy's dad) Diesel: Ow! My head hurt! Thanks for helping me, dear? Kate: That's all right! But your hat is ruined, and you got bits of your hat stuck on your head. (Then Diesel realised something) Diesel: Wait a minute! It was Cathy who put superglue on my hat! (Then Cathy's dad called to Cathy) Diesel: Cathy, get over here right now! (Then Ivy rushed in) Cathy: What is it, mum and dad? Diesel: Did you put superglue on my hat? Cathy: Um um um um um... Kate: You better tell us the truth right now or else! Cathy: Um um. Yes I did put superglue on my dad's hat. (Cathy's parents were furious and they threw a fit) Diesel: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Cathy , how dare you put superglue on my hat?! Now my hat is ruined and I have got bits of my hat stuck on my head because of you! Now I need to go to the hospital, thanks to you! Kate: Now I need to repair your dad's hat and get a new hat for your dad, thanks to you! Diesel: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for three million days! And you will be forced to watch Adventure Time! Go to your room right now, and think about what you have done! Think about watching Adventure Time and don't think about going on your computer! (Cathy went up to her room, crying) Cathy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:2019 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:All Cathy McCarthy Deserves Category:Cathy McCarthy's Grounded Adventures Category:Cathy Gets Grounded